User blog:Rita scaramizzi/Trivia - Lost in Space - Follow the Leader
'Read these dialogues from Follow the Leader. After, think about if John Robinson committed a crimes behind the mask of Canto. Could John Robson be blamed? Leave your opinion here''. John - Do not touch that food. Smith - But, you just said that... John - You are not gonna eat any food from this table today. And if you are not on time tomorrow for breakfast , you are not gonna eat for another 24 hours , Dr. smith. is that understood Just because I expect a little discipline, a little routine from that man. Does not mean that I am sick? Judy - Dad is awake. Maureen - Good ! How is headache John - Gone and forgotten. I am feel fine now. Maureen- Oh, thanks goodness. John - I said I feel fine now. Now, let is drop the subject. Judy - We are going to have a wonderful dinner. John - We can discuss food later. We are getting the Jupiter 2 back into space. I have devised a machine to make fuel. We can synthesize all Deutronium we need. Major - Fantastic. John But it will work. Major - I did not say I would not, but where have you get this information. It is your ahead of anything we know. John - What difference does it make? Just so we can get off this planet. Major - I would not be happier. I am just curious why you never told me before.. John - Since when is it necessary that I discuss everything with you, Major West. You seen to forget who is command here! I give orders! Your job is to obey them. I have worked out a flight schedule. It call for our leaving this planet within one week. In order to attain that goal, we are going to have to work day and night. Maureen - Well, Why the sudden rush? John - Because I want it that way. Any objections, Maureen? Canto - the mechanical man hast told them what is happening. John - There is nothing they can do to stop now. Canto Perhaps. Still they could be a hindrance. John - Then we must removed them . Canto - We are beginning to think more and more alike. Maureen - John please, let me take you back to the spaceship. Canto - Get away from me. Major What are going to do? Canto - You present a danger to me. I must see to it the you are out of the way. Major - Open that door. And let us out of here. Canto - I do not take orders, I give them. You shall remain here while I complete plans on your spaceship. Maurren - You can leave us trapped in here! Canto - Mrs. Robson, do not worry about your children. When I leave this planet, they will go with me. Maurren - No. You cant not. Major - Maurren, lets go. Canto - Foolish earth man I have destroyed arms, and you dare to pit your puny strength against me! Judy - No, do not. Canto - YOU may consider yourself fortunate. I am usually not so lenient with my enemies. I sent many centuries in this cave. Perhaps, you will enjoy it. Will - Who are you? Canto - My name is Canto. I am here to help you. I have information about the rest of your party. Your parents, your sister and Major West are, unfortunately, no longer on this planet. Will - I do not believe a word he is said. I think he is lying. Canto - You are being very foolish, Will Robson. If I prove to you that everything I said was true? Will - Sure But you lying again, I know it. Canto - If come with me, I will show you how wrong you are. Will - All right, show me. Canto - Come. Canto - Have you ever seen this place before? Will - No. Canto - Go ahead. I have something to show you. Look! It reaches down to the very core of this planet. Will - I know why you brought me. Canto - Do you? Will - You are going to push me off, are not you? Canto - Yes, Will Robson. I am. Category:Blog posts